Beastly: Unhappily Ever After
by amystendanwhofan2023
Summary: The King. The Beast. Who will come out on top? This isn't your childhood Fairytale. Brendan/Ste Story.
1. Chapter One New Year

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! : D With a New Year I bring you a new Stendan Story: D **

**Chapter One New Year**

_Once upon a time in a land far, far away, in a village named Hollyoaks lived a man. _

_Man whom no one in this village dared to double cross. This was because of the man's anger he was known as the Beast. _

_The beast had only been living in 'Oaks for little over three years, and during those years he had made more enemies than he did friends. _

_It had seemed as if he was the most hated man in the village. That was until an old face from Hollyoaks past returned with intention of getting back his old life. _

_The two had soon became best frenemies right of the bat. The two bad boys went around reeking havoc all through out the town, but as they became to know one another better they also to figure out what limits and weakness were. Unfortunately the Beast his weakness was exposed and it wasn't long before the village found out about his five feet nine 'weakness'. _

_The Beast began to feel as if he was untouchable after his 'secret' was exposed, he had nothing to fear, but couldn't have been more wrong. With a string of murders going around the village and with a body found in the boot of his car, he was arrest. Soon after that everyone were willing to believe it was the Beast's fault. _

_That is everyone except for two of the villagers who didn't want to believe what the others had been saying. The two trusting villagers of Hollyoaks were the Beast's sister and their flat mate. It had turned out that, in this case, the Beast was innocent._

_But during his time in prison his soul grew lonelier as he waited for help, but to his disappointment it never came. Allow his sister and their mate tried there best to help it wasn't enough. He waited hoping maybe just maybe his frenemies, even his "weakness" would try to help, but no one came. It had seemed that the Blissett monster had won, but that the thing, things are always what they seem. _

_This monster began to let his guard down, and we all know what happens when someone let's their guard…Mistakes. Boy, did Minster Silas Blissett make a big mistake, but that's not the point of this story. After the Monster's arrest the villagers felt peace had finally come for Blissett's victims and for them all. It wasn't until the Beast was released from prison when all hell broke loose._

_ Revenge, a word that definitely was in the Beast vocabulary, and he vowed he would seek revenge on the ones who had 'turned' their backs against him. So if you're looking for happy fairytale cause think about life isn't a fairytale. It's just filled with a lot of unknowns, disappointment and a lot regret. I wish I could say this is a happy fairytale with a perfect happy ending, but I'd be lying…_

* * *

><p><strong>New Year's Day 2012<strong>

Ste couldn't believe his eyes…the man he…Brendan not only just fired him, but he also found himself a new 'Toy'.

"Ste, Love, I'm so sorry." Cheryl stated.

"Cheryl don't…I'm done." He said as he stormed out of the club. Cheryl look over at Brendan, who had pulled away from the kiss and was looking straight at his sister, she shock her head in disappointment and then went after her best friend.

**Outside Chez Chez**

"Ste wait…" Cheryl called after the young man. Ste in return just kept walking hoping Cheryl would get the hint and leave him alone. "Ste, please don't make me run after you in these heels." She yelled out just then so saw Ste stop. Cheryl quickly made her way toward him. "Thank you."

"Cheryl…"

"Ste, don't listen to my idiot brother okay. I'll talk to Brendan and get him to change his mind about your job."

"Don't even bother I don't want that job back!" Ste yelled.

" Love, you're just angry…" before Cheryl could finish her sentence Ste interrupted her.

"You're damn right I'm angry!" he started yelling. "…but you know I should have seen it coming… I'm mean come on its Brendan Brady we're talking about. A man who doesn't know nothing about being nice to anyone."

Cheryl didn't know what to do or say to the young man. Looking at Ste all she could see a broken hearted man. "Love, you know better than anyone else what Brendan is like…"

"Brendan did me a massive favor… I won't have to be anywhere near him anymore." Ste stated as he stormed off.

"Ste!" Cheryl called out, but Ste kept on walking. She let out a sigh of anger and then headed back to the club.

**Back in Chez Chez**

Cheryl walked straight up to her brother and yelled over the music so that Brendan could hear her, "Office NOW!"

"Chez, don't be rude. Can't you see I'm having conversation?"

"Brendan Brady, if you do not get your bottom into that office right this second…" Cheryl yelled again.

"Okay, okay," he stated and then turned his attention toward the man who was sitting next to him. "I'll be right back." He said then followed Cheryl into the office. Once he was in the office Cheryl close the door.

"Alright Chez, we alone now let me have it." Brendan joked.

" Really…are you really going to make jokes right now?"

"What?"

"Don't what me. You know what this is about!"

Brendan rolls his eyes, "Stephen is a big boy, Chez. He can take care of himself"

"Yes I know that, but…I want to know…why…why you do that?" She asked

"Do what?"

Cheryl sighs, "Push away the ones love. Ste loves you, Bren then you go and do this…"

Brendan chuckles, "What can I say… I 'm going with the out with the old and in with the new kind of thing."

"So everything that happen in August, before Declan arrived, with you worrying you might loose Ste meant nothing to you, So that must mean you don't love him then right?

Brendan doesn't respond.

"Okay well…then I was wrong along about you. You're just a total jackass. "

" So I've been told and why do you care anyways its not like you're my mum."

" Because!...I'm worried sick about you, Brendan. You're my brother, Lord knows I love you with all my heart, but you've changed ever since you came back."

"Well prison will do that to a person." Brendan simply stated.

"You know what…(sighs)…when my real brother returns…tell him to come find me cause this person…standing right in front of me…isn't him."  
>"Cheryl, don't you think you're over reacting just a bite?" Brendan asked.<p>

" Let me tell you one thing, Brendan…you may have won this 'battle' but you are slowly losing your war."

"Funny I wasn't aware I was fighting a war." He joked.

Cheryl laughs as she wakes toward the office door, "You been fighting this war for longest time…'cause Lord knows you, Brendan Brady, are your own worst enemy…" she finally stated before leaving the office leaving Brendan standing alone in the office like a lost little boy.

Brendan emerged from the office to see Cheryl exiting the club. He walks over to the DJ station and unplugged the equipment. The music abruptly stops causing everyone in the club to stop what they were doing.

"HEY! Turn the music back on." One person yelled, but Brendan ignored the comment.

"THIS CLUB IS NOW CLOSED!" Brendan yelled to everyone.

"What? It's only 12:30." Another man stated. Brendan walked over to the man who had spoke.

Brendan clinched his teeth, "Did I ask you what time is was little boy?" The man responded by shaking his head no.

"Exactly, now like I said before…This…Club is CLOSED! Now, You don't have to go home but you can't stay here!" He yelled as everyone gathered his or her things and left, leaving Brendan alone in the club.

He grabs a beer bottle the was sitting on the counter next him and chucks it at the wall. "Shit!" he muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Til next time ;)<strong>


	2. Chapter Two Starting Over

**Chapter Two Starting Over **

_The Beast didn't know why he reacted the way he did that night. Then again, he did a lot of things that he himself never could understand. _

_After everything had settled down from the events of the night, the Beast found himself wondering around the village. _

_All he could think about was the look of betrayal in his weakness's eyes._

_ That sweet five foot nine man had been hurt once again by the Beast and he hated himself for doing so._

_ The Beast couldn't help it though he had been doing this kind of thing for years._

_ In fact for as long as he could remember he had always pushed the ones he loved the most away._

_ Best mates, ex lovers, his ex wife, and now his weakness…all victims of the Beast's twisted games. _

_He had always acted this way even as a young lad, but now…now this was different. _

_The Beast had fallen in love…much to his dismay his weakness had some how stolen the Beast's heart. _

_'It's for the best...' He told himself. He had far too many enemies for him to keep his weakness near._

_ As much as it hurt him he knew it would hurt more if anything bad were to happen to his because one of his 'business' associates. _

_You must be curious of to how I know so much of the Beast or you maybe wondering who I am? _

_Well if I were to tell you now that would spoil the whole story now wouldn't it? Some things are just best kept a secret..._

**02 January 2012**

Stephen woke up to sunlight shining through his window. He turned over with his back toward the window.

Ste let out a sigh of frustration,_ how am I going to tell Amy? How am I supposed to tell the kids no when they want something? Better yet, where am I supposed to find a new job, I mean come on whose going to higher someone like me? _He asked himself.

All these questions with no answers, all he could do now is to move on, but how? He looked up at the clock to check the time.

_5:01a.m. _He sighs again his whole life was turned upside down.

The funny thing about what Ste had been going through was that he was upset.

That's right upset, but not for the reason you maybe thinking because he had grown to love that place.

Even after all that had happen, the beatings, the lies, and the betrayal, he still was upset, but he knew that there was nothing that could be done about it.

Even if Cheryl does talk to Brendan, and he agrees to give his job back, there was no way in hell Ste was going back to work for that man again.

Ste was freed. Brendan no longer had a hold on him, which in a way made Ste happy. He could finally put that part of his life behind him.

In the past he had tried to do so, but when your boss is your ex-lover it's kind of hard to move on. Now Ste had no excuse and he knew what had to be done.

He slowly through the covers off himself, got out of his bed, and got dressed. Five minutes later, he was grabbing his laptop, keys, and was heading out the door.

After spending about an hour searching for a place with free wi-fi that was open so early in the morning. Ste logged on and began his searching for a new job.

**Brady/Nolan Flat **

_8:45 a.m._

Brendan slowly made his way out of his room into the kitchen to find Lynsey and Cheryl sitting at the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning." He croaked out as he walked over to the counter to get coffee.

"Morning, Bren." Lynsey stated politely.

Cheryl in return continued reading the morning paper.

"Chez?" Brendan questioned.

Ignoring her older brother, Cheryl gets up from the table grabbing the mug of coffee, the paper, and then proceeded to make her way up the stairs.

"Chez, come on your not still mad are ye?" Brendan called after her. Cheryl still didn't reply. Brendan took a seat next to Lynsey and let out a sigh of frustration. Brendan could feel Lynsey staring at him he looked up at her.

"What?" he questioned.

"Chez, told me what you did last night." She stated.

"Oh Lyns, please don't start with me." Brendan wined.

"I'm not going to say anything…" "Thank you."

"Just…"

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph" He sighed out.

" … I'm with Chez on this one." She stated as left the room leaving Brendan alone.

"Stephen is a big boy you know he'll be fine" he called out hoping his sister and flat mate would react, but nothing happen. "Please let him be okay." He whispered quietly to himself.

It felt like Ste had been staring at the computer screen for years, but in reality it had only been about three hours.

Three long endless hours of searching for a job with no luck for him, everything that they were advertising for was either eight hours away or was looking for someone who has a college degree. None of which were good match for him. Ste check the time (8:55am), he pack up his things and headed back home.

Within ten minutes, Ste was back home.

He could hear noises coming from inside the flat. He unlocked the door, entered the flat to see Amy cleaning up the kitchen and the kids sitting on the floor watching TV.

"Hiya." Amy called out.

"Hey." Ste replied. The kids quickly got up from the ground and run over to their dad and gave him a hug.

"Hi Daddy." Lucas said.

"Hey buddy, Hey Leah."

"Did you just get off work?" Amy asked.

"What?"

"I passed your room earlier it didn't look like it had been slept in."

"Oh no I got off of work around midnight last night." Ste responded.

"Really whose the lucky guy? Oh was it Brendan 'cause Ste if you did you know what with him…"

"Ames, there wasn't a guy and I wasn't with Brendan."

"Oh…then what were you doing out so late?"

"I wasn't I got home around 12:30, I just had to do something so I got up early"

"Oh okay well since your up can you take the kids to my dad's?"

"No daycare today?"

"Yea, I think Leah and Lucas are coming down with something so I don't want them to get the other kids sick." Amy replied.

"Kay, looks like we going to Grandpa's" Ste told the kids. "Go get your things and get ready."

"Ste?" Amy questioned.

"Yeah?" Ste answered as he put his tings into his room.

Amy walked over to Ste door, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…mm… are you going to be here when I get back?"

"I should be I don't have to be in at work 'til noon why?"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Is everything okay?"

"It will be…"

"Ste…"

"Wait until I drop the kids off, okay."

"Yeah."

Brendan made his way down the stair near his flat to see Ste and the kids walking in the distant.

He froze at the site of the young told himself to go after him, apologize, offer his job back, but instead he just stood there and watched him walk away.

It was then, right there in the middle of the street, when Brendan Brady knew he had made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Oi, Brendan, are ye goin' just stand around all day?" Cheryl called out for the balcony of Chez Chez. Brendan jump at the sound of his sisters voice, "What?"

"I said are you going to just stand around all day? 'Cause in case you've forgotten we have a club to run." She stated then, she made her way back into the club.

Brendan made his way into the club too. He headed up the stair to find Cheryl behind the bar looking through the paper work. "Chez."

"What." She said not even trying her anger.

"You need to stop this."

"What are you talking, Brendan."

"Being mad at me, Okay. I did what did because he needed to go."

" Great excuse, Bren."

"He was getting too comfortable here, alright. Stephen wasn't meant to be permit worker anyways, right?"

" You know what, Brendan, this is more than him getting 'too comfortable' here. This is about you and you know it." Cheryl stated as she storm off toward the office.

Amy tried her best to keep herself calm, but it was no use. She was worried to death about Ste.

He had been acting so weird earlier, she prayed to God that Ste was okay, '_what if Brendan was beating Ste again?' _she asked herself.

_"Oh god what if he's sick!... Oh God Barnes just calm down you don't know anything. You just have…" _Before she could finish her thought Ste walked through the down.

"Hiya." Ste stated as he walked into the family room.

"Your back."

"Yeah I said I would be."

" Ste, please tell me what's going on?"

" I was kind of hoping you would have forgotten."

"Ste, is it Brendan again? Is he beating you?"

"No…(sigh)… he's not beating me again."

"Stephen, you better tell me what's going on?"

"Brendan…he fired me."

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Chapter Three Bulletproof

**(Author's Note: **This chapter takes place around April 4th episode. Some scenes are directly quoted from the show. : D Enjoy!)

**Chapter Three **Bullet Proof

* * *

><p><em>It had been two months since the Beast had fired his weakness, and so much had gone on. In the past two months, the Beast took down his 'best 'frenemy, and his oldest heir had disowned him. In a weird way the Beast was glad his weakness and his heir were upset with him 'cause it gave the Beast the perfect opportunity to seek out his revenge…<em>

_**BAM!**_

"_**Brendan, Oh My God!"**_

"_**Brendan can you hear me?" **_

"_**There's so much blood" **_

"…_**Don't close your eyes…"**_

" _**You need to stay with me."**_

_Uh…like I was saying the Beast had the perfect opportunity to see out his revenge. He had a ' I have nothing left to loose' attitude He thought he had won when his frenemy was sent away…_

_**Ste…Stephen**_

…_a young lad who the beast often referred to as Scottish Foxy was sent by his frenemy from the gates of the kingdom's prison…_

"_**I'm sorry" **_

"_**You know, Brendan. This whole hard act that your bulletproof and that nothing can hurt you it's getting old. Frankly, it's going to get you into trouble one of these days."**_

"… _**Shh, it's okay..." **_

"_**Everything is going to be okay…"**_

"_**What happen?"**_

_What the hell? Where are these voices coming from?_

"_**Oi, Brendan what's with you?"**_

"_**Call for Help!"**_

"…_**You need to come back home…"**_

"_**You're not leaving here with that bag."**_

"_**We're up here in the office!"**_

_What…what's going on? What's wrong with me why am I breathing hard?_

"_**He did me a massive favor… I won't have to be anywhere near him anymore."**_

_What?_

_**" Let me tell you one thing…you may have won this 'battle' but you are slowly losing your war."**_

_No...Stop…_

"_**You're a liar you know THAT!" **_

"_**When are you going to grow up?" **_

"_**Are you even listening to me?" **_

"_**How could you?" **_

"_**I'm sick of all these games, why can't you just leave me alone." **_

"_**I want to stay here with you…why are you saying all these things…Dad?"**_

"_**I'll tell you one thing this isn't over, you'll get what's coming to you."**_

_Stop_

"_**You know what forget this…you…you have a broken marriage, kids you don't see, and a string of one night stands which you've beaten to a pulp…just keep your mustache out of it!" "He'll never change no matter how many people that are in his life he'll never change…" **_

"_**Love you can't love anyone."**_

"_**How is he…did the surgery go okay?" **_

"_**JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME AND THIS DELI DO YOU HEAR ME?"**_

_STOP_

"_**The kids how been here for a couple of days they want to see you, they've been worried sick about you." **_

"_**If I was so important to you, you should've stayed when I asked you to." **_

"'_**Well your highness how does it feel to lose everyone in your 'kingdom'?" **_

_STOP. JUST STOP!_

_**_ˉˉˉ_**  
><em>

Brendan quickly woke from his sleep to himself covered in sweat, he sat up in his bed in attempt to catch his breath. _What the hell was that? _He asked himself. A quick few knocks came from his closed door followed by a voice.

"Bren,"

"Yeah, Chez?" he responded.

"Can I come in?" she asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah,"

Cheryl slowly opened the door and made her way in. "Bren, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're covered in sweat."

Brendan clears his throat, " I...I know it's just hot in here that's all."

"Who were you talking to? I heard your voice earlier before I came in."

"Uh no one I must have been talking in my sleep."

"Are you okay, Love?"

"Yeah, just had a bad dream that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"To tell you the truth I really don't remember it." Brendan said as he leaned back against his bed board.

"Bren, are you sure you're okay?" Cheryl asked as she took a seat by her brother.

"Sis, I'm fine." He responded with a slight smile.

"I worry about you, you know?"

"You don't have to."

" Yes I do. 'Cause it's my job as your little sister to worry."

Brendan leaned over and pulled his sister into a hug, "Thank you." He whispered.

Cheryl returned her brother's hug and gave him a kiss on his cheek. After a minute they pulled away from each other. "Well you best get ready remember you have that meeting with the Club promoters, today." Cheryl stated as she got up from the bed and headed toward the door.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Brendan responded as he rose from the bed. "I'll see at the club right?"

"Yeah, just have to run into town for a bit, but should be there by noonish."

"Kay."

**_ˉˉˉ_**

The morning for Brendan seemed to drag on. The club promoters were in and out within thirty minutes, and Brendan found himself bored. While sitting in the office his phone started to ring. Message from:

_Douglas._

'_I'm here.'_

Brendan quickly jumped from his chair and made his way out the office. Unfortunately he didn't make it far. Mitzeee stopped him to complain about Mercedes working at a party that she had been planning for Riley; Brendan quickly blew her off, and continued his way to the back door. Once again, he was stopped, but this time by the one and only Joel.

"Oi, I thought we were going to have a chat?"

"About what?"

"About the list of ideas you had me write up."

"Well maybe later, but in the meantime the toilets need some paper towels…so put in some paper towels." Brendan stated as he finally made his why out the back door. Once outside he saw Doug standing by the stairs. He walks over to Doug and finds himself face to face with him.

" Douglas! Always a pleasure never a chore." He stated with a sheepish smile across his face.

"So what do you want me to do, Brendan?"

"Agatha Christie." Brendan simply states.

"You want me to do, Agatha Christie?" a very confused Doug asked.

" My own Nan, she used to keep her books by her bed next to her teeth in a jar. The thing is... and well I never really understood was she would always skip to the end to see who done it."

"Brendan, the clock is ticking."

"Wait for my call" Brendan stated in responses.

"Yeah? And then what?"

"In brace the mystery, Douglas."

"All right, but this is just a one time thing. I do this and we're good."

"First you have to deliver for me. Otherwise you and I have a serious problem. Don't we?"

Doug doesn't respond.

"Get lost." Brendan stated. Doug quickly made his way down the stairs. Brendan could hear the backdoor opening, he turn to see who it was and saw Joel. He makes his way back to the door,

"What was that all about?" Joel asked Brendan before he entered the club. Brendan stops, "He says that he can't sleep knowing the toilets are out of paper towels, can you believe that?" he stated before making his way back into the club. After leaving Joel outside Brendan made his way back into the office, it wasn't soon after that he was joined by is baby sister.

"Hiya, Love." She sang out as she entered the office.

"Hey Chez," Brendan responded without looking away from the paperwork he was concentrating on.

"What are you so concentrated on?"

"It's nothing, just some invoices. So do you get all your shopping done?" He asked as he throws the papers to the side.

"How do you know I went shopping?"

"Chez, I know you. You going into town for a bit translates into shopping." Brendan proudly stated with a big smile across his face.

"I really don't like you sometimes." Cheryl stated with a laugh.

"So what did you get anyways?"

"I didn't really plan to go shopping today really, I was just going to meet up with some friends…"

"But?"

"I saw something I thought the Patrick and Declan would love so I got it for them."

"Cheryl, two things. One, your visit isn't for another month, and two you don't have to buy them anything."

"I know that. I'm just so excited to see them I mean after everything that happen with Declan… I'm their Auntie, Brendan let me spoil them, okay?" Cheryl stated hoping Brendan wouldn't be too upset about her statement about Declan.

Brendan let out a sigh.

"You know he still loves you right?" Cheryl asked. "They both do."

"I know."

"And what you did was the right thing for him."

"Chez, I KNOW! Okay you don't have to keep on reminding me I know. It's just…I don't know… I wish I could be the Dad they wants me to be."

"Brendan, what are you talking about you are. You're their Dad plain in simple nothing you do or say will ever change that. They may not like you now, they may not understand why you did what you did, and I swear you should hear those kids talking about you, Bren. They look up to you."

"Well, maybe they shouldn't the best role model am I now."

"Brendan, whether they should or shouldn't, they do."

Brendan sighed again and checked the time.

"Am I boring you?" Cheryl asked.

Brendan pulls out his phone. "Yeah kind of." He joked.

He looked up at his sister to see a look of hurt across her face. "Chez, I'm only joking your not I just have a meeting to go to." He said as he pulled up a new message.

_Meet me in the alley by Chez Chez in twenty minutes._

He quickly scrolled through his numbers, selected Doug's number and pressed send message.

"A meeting?" Cheryl questioned.

"Yeah. Nothing for the club, I've decided to invest some money."

"What like in stocks?"

"Yeah something like that" Brendan lied.

"Well, how long are you going to be?"

"Hour tops." Brendan responded as he rose from the desk and grabbed his coat.

"Well, fine I'll just sit here all by myself and eat my lunch. Alone."

"I'll make it up to you later okay." And with that Brendan was out the office door and making his way out the club doors.

**_ˉˉˉ_**

Doug was standing outside Chez Chez nervously waiting for Brendan. With in minutes Brendan came speeding around the corner and met Doug face to face.

"Open your coat." Brendan demanded.

Doug quickly did as he was told. Brendan quickly placed a package into Doug's coat.

"Now do it up." Brendan stated then he hands Doug a note. "This is where I want it delivered…Got it?" Brendan asked as he handed the piece of paper over to Doug

"Yeah got it." Doug responded.

"Good…Now eat the note."

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm wearing a party hat?"

"…No."

"Then eat the note…Do you want the money or not?" Brendan asked.

Doug crumbled the note into a ball, placed it in his mouth, and began chewing.

"Good, Lad."

Doug continued chewing.

"Careful…Paper cuts stings." He stated as he watched Doug eat the note. "Take your time it's a big piece of paper."

"Is this drugs by the way? 'Cause if I get caught…"

"Believe me a life sentence will be a tickle in the ribs compared to what I'll do to you if you let me down, Douglas." Brendan stated as he poke Doug's chest.

"I'm starting to think this was a mistake." Doug responded.

" You know I'm not the type of guy you mess around with, so I'm going to ask this one more time…Are you in? Or are you out? Simple."

**_ˉˉˉ_**

It had been an hour since Brendan had left Doug to deliver the package. Brendan was standing outside on the staircase of Chez Chez, he could see Ste walk up to Cincerity talking on the phone with someone. Brendan could see the Ste had pulled keys from his pocket and replace them with his phone. Ste made his way up the stairs by Brendan's flat. Brendan quickly made his way down the stairs and followed Ste up the second set of stairs. He walks up to Tony's flat to see the front door slightly open, Brendan pushed the door open, walked in, and closed the door behind him. He turned to see Ste had stopped what he was doing.

"Take it you left the door open a snip for a fast get away?" Brendan asked as Ste turned to face him clearly hiding something behind his back. "How's that working out for you?"

"What are you doing here?" Ste asked nervously.

"I saw you sneaking up here, lucky it was me and no one else, huh." Brendan stated as he took a bite of a grape that grabbed from the bowl on the table.

" Why? I only came by to give Tony his keys back." Ste responded.

" I think it's the lies that hurt me the most, Stephen."

"Really? I would've thought all those times Warren got you beat up in prison would have stung."

"Well, that's cute. What's in the file?" Brendan asked.

Ste brought the file into eyesight, "Tony's putting in a bid for Cincerity, right I just wanted to know how much for."

"And you really think that, that's worth doing time for? Seeing Leah and Lucas' tear stain faces in the prison waiting room as you watch their world come crashing down all around them. "Cause Daddy…well, Daddy screwed up again. You can not compete with Tony… not without me." Brendan stated as he took the file from Ste's hand and placed in back on the counter.

"I'd rather go to the police then to get help from you."

"You just don't get it do you, Stephen?"

"Yeah, I do. You're only ever happy when you're interfering in other peoples lives infecting them." Ste stated as he tried to leave, but Brendan stops him.

"Is that how you see me?" Brendan asked slightly hurt by Ste's statement.

"Well, I know the reason why you sack me is because how well I know ya."

"You know, I used to hate the skin…"Brendan stated as he brought a grape into Ste's eye line. " I used to peel the skin away to get to the goodness in the center, but now…now I love it." Brendan stated as he took a bite of the grape.

"Would you stop it!" Ste demanded as he smacked Brendan's hand. "You know what, all my life I had to put up with people like you putting me down, well guess what I've had enough now."

"Touching story who do you want to play you in the movie?"

"I would not come to you for help if my life depended on it. Okay?"

"Hmm?"

"Okay, well if you have nothing else to say I'm going." Ste said as he made his way around Brendan and headed toward the door.

"A Stephen Hay that stands up for himself? That's new." Brendan stated causing Ste to stop.

"I have you to thank, Brendan."

"Really?" Brendan stated as he turned to face his ex lover.

"You hate yourself so much that you pushed me away. You made me feel like I was nothing to the point where I had to pick myself up and put myself together again."

" Matt Smith maybe? No too tall…Oh Justin Bieber he could total pull your whole look off."

"You know, Brendan. This whole hard act that your bulletproof and that nothing can hurt you it's getting old. Frankly, it's going to get you into trouble one of these days." Ste finally stated as he made his way out of the flat.

Brendan frozen when he heard what Ste said he watched him as he left the flat. He quickly shook the thought out of his head and finished the grape he was eating and walked over to the counter and open the file that Ste had in his hand.

"Seventy-five grand…Hmm…Interesting." Brendan stated.

**End of Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>'<strong>Til Next Time; D<strong>


	4. Chapter Four Marchng On

**Chapter Four Marching On**

* * *

><p><em> His weakness. There was no getting around it, and as much as the Beast tried to fight it, his weakness was always in his head. His eyes. His smile. His laugh...Everything about his weakness He<em>_ loved__. He was happy now, his weakness, and that's all that mattered. Even though, the American had failed the task he was given by the Beast, he gave him the money anyway. In reality he was always going to give the American the money, he just really loved messing with the kid. Eighty grand, it was worth it to see his weakness happy. Now, many would say the Beast was crazy for doing what he did, but it was all for him. The beast wanted his weakness to have everything he ever wanted. He had offered his weakness the money before taking this route, but he was turned down. Did that stop the Beast? Well, obviously not. It was hard on the Beast knowing his weakness may never forgive him for the things he had done in the past. He'd hoped that this money, if his weakness would ever find out where it had come from, it would show him how the Beast truly felt about him. The Beast wished he could be the man his weakness needed him to be, but wishing something and getting it done are two different things. You know love is a funny thing. Most welcome it into their lives, but for the Beast it means danger. It had been so long since the Beast had held his weakness, he wouldn't emit this out loud but he missed him. So see his weakness smile at the news of getting the money from the American, it made the Beast happy…_

**_"Oh God, Please Brendan…Please just open your eyes…you can't leave me, now… you were right I'm still in love with you"_**

**_"Stephen?"_**

**_Beep, beep, beep "He's flat-lining… get the paddles!" Beep…_**

**_ˉˉˉ  
><em>**

The next day as Brendan made his way to the club; he had pulled out his phone and text Doug. _Bid 80k and it's yours. Got a case of Rosé champagne on ice._

He stop to see Lynsey and Riley talking to each other in front of the corner shop, Brendan wasn't going to lie he didn't really like Riley getting close to Lyns so fast. Lynsey was like a sister to him he wanted to protect her. After everything that had happen with Silas she was having a hard time getting her life back on track. She managed to get her old nursing job at the hospital back, but she felt like something was missing. Brendan hated the thought of his friend being hurt because of that man. Brendan watched as Lyns and Riley parted ways. Brendan continued his way down the stairs and made his way to the club. After picking up some invoices he made his way back to the flat on the way he met up with Lynsey.

"Hey, Brendan." She said cheerfully as she made her way up the stairs.

"Hey Lyns,"

"Working from home again?" Lynsey asked pointing at the folders that Brendan was holding.

"What? Oh this nay just running some numbers that's all." Brendan responded as he and Lynsey made their way up the stairs.

" I saw you talking to that footballer earlier." Brendan stated as he waited for Lynsey to unlock and open the door.

"Who Riley?"

"How many footballers do you know?"

She rolled her eyes at Brendan's comment as they made their way into the flat.

"I saw the way Riley was looking at you," Brendan stated.

Lynsey let out a sigh.

"I'm just saying be careful, you know, with the ex fiancé still on the scene, new baby, and a screwed up family…"

"Brendan, all men have baggage now here." Lynsey stated as she handed Brendan the bag she was holding.

"Only some of us are worth it, though." Brendan stated as Lynsey made her way up the stairs to her room.

Lynsey let out a small laugh. Brendan turned his attention to Joel who was sitting on the couch.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Joel responded.

Brendan reached for the mail that was sitting on the coffee table. Just at that moment Brendan's phone began to ring. He pulls it out of his jacket pocket to see a message from Doug.

_Put in the bid. Should hear very soon._

Brendan let out a small chuckle at the news.

"Good news?" Joel asked.

"Well it depends whose asking doesn't it?" Brendan asked as he made his way in to the kitchen with the bag and mail in hand. As Brendan put the groceries away, he could hear the front door opening.

"Hey Love." Cheryl stated to Joel who was still sitting on the couch.

"Hey Cheryl." He responded back.

"Is Brendan home?"

Before Joel could respond Brendan jumped in, "I'm in the kitchen, Chez."

Cheryl made her way into the kitchen. " Hiya." She stated as she place her things onto the kitchen table.

"Hey what are you doing home from college so early?"

"I'm not staying I just need to grab something for my class that I left."

"Do you want me to make you something to eat before I head to the club?"

Cheryl laughed as she looked through a pile of papers. " With your cooking abilities? No thank you I'll just grab something at school. Oh I was going to ask you, why is Ste and Doug taking things into the club?"

"Oh, Mitzeee hired them to cater her party."

" And you're alright with that?"

" Why wouldn't I be?" Brendan question as he turned to face his sister.

"You know after everything that happen on New Year's Day I thought you and him…"

"Chez, it's just business." Brendan stated as he watched his sister gather her thing together.

"Are you…"

Brendan clears his throat, " Shouldn't you be getting back to school?"

Cheryl knew she had hit a sore topic with Brendan. She felt bad that her older brother was hurting, but at the same time she didn't want one of her best mates to get hurt because of him.

"Yeah," She stated as she place the materials into her bag. " I've got everything I need now. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Brendan responded as he started to head toward his room.

"Bren," Cheryl called out.

"Yeah, Chez." He responded without even turning to face her.

"Try not to start any trouble, yeah?"

" Oh come on, Chez, you know me I'm always the saint." He half-heartedly joked as he made his way into his room.

"Yeah, sure." She stated to her self before saying goodbye to Joel and leaving.

**_ˉˉˉ_**

**Chez Chez**

Ste and Doug walk into the club carrying the last bit of supplies, when Doug's phone began to ring. Doug places the tray of food on the counter and then pulled his phone out.

"Uh.. It's the estate agent." Doug stated. Just then out of the corner of Doug's eye he could see Brendan make his way down the stairs.

"Ain't ye going to answer it?" Brendan questioned. Doug and Ste both turned their attention to Brendan.

"Yeah go on, I want him to hear this." Ste stated with a smug look across his face.

Doug answers the phone, " Hi.. Hiya Paul? Yeah. Yeah, right. Right okay, thank you." Doug stated as he hung the phone up.

"Alright, Come on, what did he say?" Ste asked.

Doug could see Brendan just standing there waiting for him to answer.

"Doug?" Ste questioned. "Look if this is a joke...just come on, what did he say?"

"Tony out bid us so he got the lease."

"What?" Brendan questioned. Ste shortly followed him with the same reaction.

"I can't believe it." Ste added.

"Your not the only one, Stephen." Brendan commented as he moved closer to the two men.

Ste and Doug made the way out the club doors to see Tony and Cindy by the building they had lost.

Ste began clapping, "Well congratulation, Tony, you selfish get."

"Actually Ste I think you'll find that I'm selfless." Tony responded.

Ste looked over at Doug to see him with a look of sadness across his face.

"Hey don't feel bad you tried you best… You know what, Riley's party we going to show them what we are made of. Go out with a bang. So what do you say are you with me?"

"Yeah." Doug stated with a small smile.

"Good Boy." Ste stated as he let out a small sigh. Ste quickly made his way up the stair to Doug's flat to finish some last minute details for the party leaving Doug alone standing in the street.

"If Ste only knew what you did, ay?"

" What I did. Was the right thing, for Ste and for me." Doug responded.

" You sign a contract, Douglas, or have you forgotten?"

"No I haven't."

" I lent you a lot of money…"

"And you'll get it all back."

"Well would you look at yourself the knight and shining armor coming to save Stephen from what?...the big bad wolf?"

"Uh, I really see you more of a Beast. Wolves aren't that scary if you ask me. So Brendan like I said you'll get your money back I should have never gone to you for the money. Your toxic and it would have only been a matter of time before you would have blackmailed me to do your dirty work, just look at it this way Brendan now you have a whole case of pink champagne to yourself." Doug stated with a smirk across his face.

"It's Rosé."

"Goodbye, Brendan." Doug stated as he made his way up the stairs and headed toward his flat.

**_ˉˉˉ_**

To say that Brendan was pissed that Doug messed up, would be an understatement. So Brendan finding him self at the estate agents office and implying that he would hurt the man's family if he didn't do what he was told, didn't come as such a surprise. As the agent hung the phone up he turn to Brendan, "Was that okay?"

"Okay? Why Paul, that was spectacular.…You have a beautiful family, you know." Brendan stated as he looked at the picture of the man's family. "Take care of them." He stated as he placed the picture back on Paul's desk and then left the office.

**_ˉˉˉ_**

Doug made his way through the club handing out the mini pizzas the Ste had worked most of the day on. Doug spotted Riley standing by the bar pretending to enjoy a pink cocktail that Mitzeee made the special of the night. He walked over with a glass of beer in hand and hands it over to Riley.

"Thanks mate." Riley stated with a big smile across his face. "You want to hear something funny you're the only bloke that I know in this place."

Doug chuckled, "Yeah well that Mitzeee for you."

As Doug and Riley were talking they could both see a tipsy Mitzeee made her way up the stairs.

"Oh, what's that? Kissing Cousins, I wonder what's that's about?"

Mitzeee who had slightly sobered up quickly made her way over to the DJ. Before Doug could say anything else he received a text, he pulls out his phone.

_From: Ste_

_Meet me outside Cincerity in now I have a big surprise! :)_

Doug stuffed his phone back into his pocket and made his way out the Chez Chez doors. Ste was standing right by Cincerity, Ste closed the gap between the two of them by walking towards Doug.

"Here, put this key there." Ste stated has he and Doug made their way to the door.

"Ste what's going on?"

"Oh just give me the key." Ste responded back, he takes the key and unlocks the door. He and Doug walk in.

"What? I thought Tony…"

"The deal fell through so we've got it!" Ste nearly yelled with a huge smile across his face. Ste turned to the counter behind him and grabs the two glass filled with Rosé champagne.

"Is that pink champagne?"

"Something like that why?"

"Where did it come from?"

"I found outside the door here, I think the estate agent left it to say congrats" Ste stated a even bigger smile across his face.

Just then Doug's phone began to ring from his pants pocket. He pulls it to see _New Message _across the screen.

_From: Brendan Brady_

_I never lose Douglas you should know that by now. Hope your enjoying the Rosé champagne._

_Your pal, The Beast. ;)_

"Whose that?" Ste questioned.

"What?...Oh…mm…Just Mitzeee wondering where her caters are." Doug lied.

"The party right. We should probably get back." Ste stated.

"Yeah."

Ste and Doug made their way out the deli locking the door behind them.

"Doug?"

"Yeah, Ste?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything you've really been a great friend. I wouldn't have dreamt in a million year the I would have my own deli."

Doug chuckles, "I could say the same to you…Right lets get back to work, yeah?" Doug stated as he and Ste made their way in the club.

Brendan watched from outside his flat as the two reenter the club. A devilish smile came across his face,

"Let the fun begin."

**End of Chapter Four**

* * *

><p><strong>'Til Net Time ;D<br>**


End file.
